


Got my head spinning

by officerhaxght



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Angst, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officerhaxght/pseuds/officerhaxght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WayHaught story in Nicole's pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Since this is my first story it is short but if you guys like it I will definitely continue and make each chapter longer. Any suggestions or questions you might have leave them down below. Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes English is not my first language. I hope you guys enjoy.

You know that feeling you get when you're in love. The butterflies in your stomach every time you see them, how that person makes you smile even though you thought it was impossible, or how you know that you would do anything for that person. How you can loose yourself so easily when you are around them. Well that's how I feel about Waverly Earp. Waverly is the kind of person I imagine spending the rest of my life with, the person that can tell me the same story a thousand times and I would still be interested to hear it again, to see her smile and her eyes filled with excitement as she tells it. I could go on and on about how perfect she is, but I'm not going to do that because I would never finish.

So I will tell you how I asked her to our first date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole asks Waverly on a date.

Standing outside waiting for Waverly to awnser the door is nerve racking. After spending several hours trying to make the perfect plan on how to Waverly out, it seemed like a good idea but now that I’m here it seems that I’ve forgotten all of it.

Just as I was thinking of leaving before I embarrassed myself, Waverly open the door. She looked stunning as always, she wearing a crop top with shorts and her hair was cascading down her shoulders and for some reason I was speechless.

“Sorry I took so long to open the door, I was doing some research and I got caught up in it.” Waverly said as I was thinking about how I should proceed with my plan. 

“Um, it’s fine. I was wondering I could show you something after my shift.” I told her with every fiber of my being shaking. I’m shaking more than I would if I was being held at gunpoint. I seriously can’t be around her without freaking out. 

“Sure, I was wondering if you could take me to the station since Wynona already left and I don’t have anyone who can take me.”Waverly said. God, doesn’t she know that I would do anything for her. For god’s sake we haven’t even been on a date and I’m already smitten.

“Yeah of course I can take you. If there’s anything you need to get go get it, I’ll be waiting by the car.”

——-  
After a long car ride we finally made it to the station. Waverlywent her own way and I mine. When it was the end of my shift I went to Waverly. She was surrounded by books and papers, she was reading what seemed like a very old book with thousands of pages. As I continued to stare at her I saw how she bit her lip when she was concentrated or how she a little frown when she is confused. I seriously don’t understand how she can get more cute every time I see her. After a really long time of staring Weaverly closed the book she was reading and starting organizing the mess she had made. 

“How long have you been waiting here?” Waverly asked as she saw me.

“Just a little time, I didn’t want to disturb you, you seemed excited and I did’t want that to go away.” I said. As she looked at down shyly trying to hide the huge blush she had, but failing miserably. 

“Anyway, are you ready to go?”I ask as she started to gather her things.

“Yeah let’s go.”  
—  
Being new in a small town had its disadvantages, you don't know where things are, you don’t have that many friends, and many other things. But one of its advantages is that even when things get to be too much you can get in your car and drive and drive, by doing this you discover new things for example I discovered this hill where you can’t see anyone, it’s just you alone in the hill. That’s my safe place. The place I go to when I need a little time to myself or when I just need to relax. And that’s were I took Waverly. 

We we arrived to was night time, but we could still see each other because of the stars. We sat on the ground and talked about random stuff and I learned many things like Waverly had studied astronomy and told me that she loved that you could see hundreds of starts just from where we were sitting. After talking for a long while I had finally gathered the courage to tell ask her.

“Hey Waverly.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Um I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me, it’s totally fine if you say no but I really like you and I would be very happy if you let me take you on a date.”  
“Wait. Isn’t this a date?”  
“No this is me trying to ask you out. Wait you thought this was a date and you still came.” I said with the biggest smile on my face.  
“Yeah.”She said shyly.  
“Well WaverlyEarp would you give me the pleasure to take you on a date?”  
“Of course Officer Haught.”

We spent the rest of that night smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading and I hope that you enjoyed :).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE FUCKING DATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't posted I was in the hospital, but now that I'm clearly not here is another chapter. If you see any mistakes or want to tell me something you are more than well welcome too. And as always I hope you enjoy :).

A week has passed since I asked Waverly out. We were planning on doing it that same week, but every time something got in the way. We finally decided that we should to it Friday night, Today, at 8. It is now 7:30 and i had just decided to wear just a leather jacket with a flannel underneath. Now I'm just packing stuff for our date. For outdate I planned to see The Princess Bride in a movie drive. I packed pillows, blankets, food and plenty of other stuff. Now that I’ve finished I’m going to pick up Waverly.  
—-  
It’s now 7:55 and now pacing outside the door with a bouquet of roses in my hand waiting until 8 panicking about the date I'm going to have in 5 minutes with the most amazing person I’ve met, when suddenly the door opens. It’s Wynona with a powdered donut in her mouth.

“So you are the person she has been changing her clothes and screaming at me for the for the past hour.”Wynona said taking out the donut from he mouth.

“She has?”I said smiling like it was my wedding day.

“Yeah she has, Officer Dimples. If you don’t get her home b-”

“WYNONA COULD YOU PLEASE HELP ME! I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR !’Wave screamed as she entered the room in which Wynona and I were. She was wearing skinny jeans with a crop top. I can’t imagine why she’s stressing out about she, I mean she still look magnificent if she was covered in blood and mud.

“Oh, hi you are early.”Waverly said.

“No she isn’t you’e late.” Said Wynona, seeming happy that her sister looked like a beautiful tomato. 

“I’m so sorry I thought it was seven, I guess I loss track of time worrying about what to wear and-” Waverly said seeming to be out of breath. I’m so glad that she doesn’t know that I spent at least 2 hours planning what movie to watch and what to wear.

“Well you shouldn’t have worried because you look perfect just like that. I um have these for you.” I told her handing her the bouquet with my hands slightly shaking.

“Thank you they are beautiful. Let’s go I guess.” She said following me out of the house and to my pick up.

“Remember bring her home by 11 or we will have trouble.” Wynona screamed from the door. As I held the passenger door open for Wave. Just as she got in I heard Wynona whisper “God, they are so in love with each other.”  
———  
We were half way into the movie, laying at the trunk with pillows and blankets. I’m sorry to say that I have not seen any of them movie, not really, because I’ve spent 1 hour staring at Waverly Earp who was smiling at the screen. Then I noticed that Waverly was shivering, I seriously wonder how I can be this dumb, of course it’s going to be cold as hell at 9 pm. So I decided to give her my jacket.

“Here take my jacket.” I told her as I handed her my jacket.

“No no, don’t do that I mean I'm freezing cold but I don’t want you to be cold so just keep it.” Said Waverly. Even though she told me not to I did it anyway. “God, you never give up.”She said as put my jacket over her body.  
—-  
It was now the end of the movie, Waverley’s head lying on a shoulder and she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful and I didn’t want to wake her up so I didn’t.

Every was was gone and you could only see because of the stars that’s how I saw that Wave was awake.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Asked Waverly as she was yawning.

“I just- I don’t know. You just looked peaceful and I didn’t want to change that.”

“Could you please just stop being so fucking adorable it’s not fair. You do know that my sister is going to kill you right?”

“I know but spending a little more time with you, even though you were asleep was worth it, and I would do it again.” Just as I said that I noticed how close we were and all I could think about was how it feels to kiss her and how much I wanted.  
“Waves?”  
“Yeah.” “Can I kiss you?”  
She nodded. And that was everything that I need so I put my hand on her cheek and got close that my lips were hovering above hers.  
“Are you sure?”  
She didn’t answer me she just kissed me, and it was truly was the most amazing kiss I’ve ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole asks Waverly to be her girlfriend.

I had it all planned out. I had gathered everyone in a room and told them the plan. We would play a game and split into two teams the first team was Dolls, Wynona, and Doc. The second team would be Waverly and I. We would play a game of scavenger hunt and the last item on the list would lead Waverly to the Earp homestead and in the living room would be this puzzle, when completed the picture on the background would have the question “ Will You be My Girlfriend?”. I had proposed this plan a few weeks ago to Dolls, Wynona, and Doc and they all agreed. I had also told Waverly that we would have a game day were we would play scavenger hunt.

We had already begun the game several hours ago and we were missing a couple of items getting close and closer to the last one. When Waverly decided that they were to hard and that we should skip to the last one and then do the rest later. So we decided to go to the Earp homestead.

When we arrived Waverly got out of the car and started running towards the home, in less than a few seconds she was inside and had already started the puzzle.

“Would you mind if I did this one on my own. I haven't done one of these since 2 years ago.”  
“Yeah go ahead.” I answer as I went into the kitchen and watched Waverly until she finished completing the puzzle. After a really short amount of time Waverly had finally finished. She hadn’t said anything but I could see her smiling form where I’m standing. I after a while I realized that she had’t said anything even though she had completed it, so I decided to go to her.

“So.. Waves what do you say?” Waverly didn’t say anything she just came up to me and kissed me. We kissed and kissed until I recalled that she hadn’t answered. So I stopped kissing her and pressed my forehead against hers.

“Just to be clear is that a yes or a no?”

“It’s definitely a yes.” Waverly said and we stayed like that for a while, smiling at each other like we were each other’s world, which is exactly what Waverly is to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Who the hell is knocking at my door at 2 am in the morning? Maybe if I just stay here they’ll go away, you know what I’ll just answer it anyway it isn’t like It’s the first day were I don't have to work. Having a messy bun a t-shirt and sweat pants and I leave me room and head towards the door. As I open it, ready to kill the person knocking it, I see Waverly and all that anger fades away.

“Hey. Can I stay here for a while, it’s just that there’s is a lot of stuff happening with Willa and I-“

“Yeah, of course come in.”  
I let Waverly in and followed her into the living room. She was sitting on the couch and the she just started crying, so I just went to her, and held her. Only wishing that she would stop so I could see her beautiful smile, but after a while of just sitting on the couch Waverly started talking again.”I’m sorry that I just came here. I don’t know what’s happening to me, I know that I should be happy that my dead sister is back but I’m not.”

“Hey it’s ok you don’t have to talk, just know that I don’t mind that it’s 3 in the morning and I’m here with you sitting on my couch.”I said 

“I can’t loose someone else after Doc and Willa. I even think I’m loosing Wynona. I just know that I can’t loose you.”  
“You won’t.” I assured her. We remained like that for a while, but then I saw Waverly yawning.

“You know what, take my bed and I’ll sleep on the couch.” I offered not wanting to make Waverly uncomfortable knowing that she has had a bad day and not knowing how she would feel if we slept in the same bed. “No don’t do that we can both take the bed.” “I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”  
“You won’t. I promise.”  
“Ok then. There’re a pjs you can take over by that closet, just take whatever is comfortable. I’ll wait for you by my room.”

After a while Waverly appeared wearing oversize sweatpants and t-shirt looking sleepy and adorable as she asked “Nic, what side of the bed do you sleep on. “Um, the middle, I don’t know. Just take whatever side you want.”

It was very awkward at first. I didn’t want to make Wave do something she didn’t want to but as she scooted over I felt myself relax and and I knew that she wanted this as much as I do. So I wrapped my arm over her and she laid her head on my shoulder and I waited until she fell asleep. And I discovered something new, while I was watching Waverly sleep, feeling her breathing and feeling her warmth I realized that I there isn’t anything else in the world that I need, I only need her. I realized that I love her. I love Waverly Earp.  
—  
I woke up. Not wanting to open my eyes incase just incase Waverly was gone. But when I do open them she’s here. She’s sleeping her arm wrapped around my waist and her head on my shoulder. Even though I didn’t want to move I did because Waverly will soon wake up and I want to make her breakfast.   
I decided to makes some scrambled eggs and bacon. And as I started to make the eggs I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and press a kiss to my shoulder and I soon as I felt them I turned around and kissed her just as Waverley’s phone started ringing.

“Wynona just called. She need help with something can you come with me?”  
“Yeah just let me change.”  
———  
Wynona had told Waverly that she and Dolls were near the edge of town and that there were some revenants and that she needed help. Even though Waverly had told me everything about revenants I still didn’t fully understand how they were made. But that doesn’t matter right now, the only thing that does is getting Wynona and Dolls out of danger.

We have arrived and are now looking for Wynona and Dolls. We decided that it would be better if we remained together just in case we find the revenant. We had arrived at a small house and as we entered it Waverly went to the living room and I to the kitchen to see if there was anyone there, seeing no one I went back to Waverly. The living room had to entrances one that was from the kitchen and the other from a hall, Waverly was checking out some notes and pictures of the town not paying attention to her surroundings when I saw something from the corner of my vision. It was a men with big red eyes pointing a gun at Waverly. When I saw him and realized what he was going to do I did the only thing I could think of. I launched myself at Waverly just as the gun was fired. I could hear foot steps and then another gunshot, just as Wynona said “Waves are you ok?”

“Yes. Nicole pushed me out of the way just as the gun was fired.”

“Don’t move you are hurt. God dammit Nicole why would you do that?”  
“I didn’t want it to be you.”I answered.  
“Do you not remember what I told you a few hours ago?  
“Of course I remember, I would never forget.”  
“Then why would you do that?” “Because, I love you, Waverly Earp. I know that I wouldn’t survive knowing that I’m here and you aren’t. I’m not sorry I did this because doing this saved your life and I would do it a thousand more times If it meant that you are safe.”That is the last thing I remembered before I passed out.  
———  
When I woke up I could her someone faintly crying. I opened my eyes and I saw Waverly. How can someone look so beautiful when the are crying I asked myself. I tried to speak but I couldn’t, I stayed quiet until I tried again.  
“Come here.” I said. Waverly looked at me surprised, but said nothing. She stoop up from where she was sitting and came too me. I move over to give her enough space so she could lay here with me. When she got into bed and had gotten into a comfortable position she spoke.

“I thought I had lost you.”

“You aren’t getting rid of me that easily.” I said as I kissed her forehead. We stayed like that for a moment, in silence holding each other close like it were the last time we would see each other, until Waverly closed her eyes.

Thinking she was asleep I almost didn’t here when she spoke “I love you too.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any ideas for other chapters feel free to tell me, and as always thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.

Wavily had told me that she had a surprise for me. She told me that I should go to the homestead at eight. I’m now heading towards the homestead tired. I have just finished a shift and I haven’t been sleeping very well since the incident, but I can tell you that I’m happy to remain tired if it means that I’ll see Waverly.

Just as I arrived at the homestead, as I was getting out of me car I saw Wynona leaving the house. “If you even think about hurting her I will kick your ass.” Wynona threatened. “I would never intentionally hurt her, I love her Wynona.” I said.

“I know, I have seen you look at her, you look like a smitten puppy and you are. I certain that you wouldn’t hurt her on purpose but I’m going yo yell you again. If you ever hurt her, I will kick your ass.” Wynona said as she smiled and continued walking.

“I don’t look like a smitten puppy.” I told myself as I knocked on the door.

“It’s open.” I head someone shout from the inside. As I walked into the house I was mesmerized not only by the room filled with candles, but also by Waverly.

“Hi.” She said as she came up to me, stood on her tiptoes and kissed me. I can say with the upmost certainty that every time I kiss her it feels like I’m kissing her for the first time, and it’s completely amazing. Even though we have kissed a lot, that feeling never goes away and I’m very certain that it will never leave.

We stopped kissing after a while and Waverly took my hand an led me to the couch. I could feel her shaking so I took of my jacket and wrapped it around her.

“Why did you do that?” “Because you are shaking, and I thought you were cold.”

“Well I’m not cold. I’m just scared.”

“Why would you be scared? Did I do something?”

“You didn’t do anything. It’s just that I’m scared because of what I’m going to ask you. Ok, I’m doing it there is no going back now. We’ve known each other for quite a while and I love you and I know that you love me. Wynona told me a little while ago that she is going to look for a new place for her and Willa, and that she is going to leave me the house, so I was wondering if you would like to move in with me.”

After a while of thinking how it would feel to wake up with Waverly in my arms, to see her evert day, I had my awnser.

“Of course. I would love to move in with you.”


End file.
